The Injusticed League
by niyrocks
Summary: This is a story not about any superhero inparticular, but it is based in a Marvel mutant like world. All of the characters are originals, and it is going to take a few chapters of the story to get into this one, but I promise high quality entertainment or
1. Default Chapter

In. Out. In. Out. I can breathe. I can breathe. Oh no! I can't see! Everything's black!   
  
In. Out. In. Out. My eyes are open and I can see. It's just that there's nothing to see in this pitch-black darkness.   
  
In. Out. In. Out. Ssssshhh!   
  
Footsteps! They're coming! They're coming! Quick-find a corner! Hide! I can smell them!   
  
They're here!   
  
A bolt screeches against the paint-chipped metals as it slides open. The hinges of the metal door shriek and a narrow beam of light slices the dark, causing the woman to shuffle herself into a tighter ball in a hard cement corner.   
  
"Arethra, it's time for your medicine."   
  
Please go away.   
  
"Arethra, it's time to leave now, come here." The white lab coat rubs roughly against the metal door frame and the light grows wider.   
  
Please, just go away.   
  
"Arethra, if I have to come and get you, you're going to be punished."   
  
I believe you're going to hurt me. I know you're going to hurt me. Just please forget me and go away. I don't want any. Go away!   
  
A badly muffled step and twin shadows block the light. The second moves from hiding and follows the first into the room. She curls her black feathered wings around her and whimpers in despair.   
  
Don't find me! Please, don't find me!   
  
She can feel the lab coat frown.   
  
"Arethra, you're being a very bad girl." The lab coat slipped a clipboard under one arm and suddenly grasped her arms so tightly it pinched.   
  
The woman froze in panic and the second lab coat seized her other arm. She squealed and tried to struggle, but was only rewarded with a smarting slap across the cheek.   
  
They hurt me! They hurt me!   
  
She hung limp in their grasp and silently sobbed in fear. Both lab coats shook her hard until she found her balance.   
  
"Let's go Arethra. You've already wasted ten minutes and it's coming out of your feeding," said the stern lab coat. "Now use your feet and walk with us to go get your medicine."   
  
And with the girl sobbing and a series more of harsh, painful squeezes, Arethra trudged out of the room and into the cold white light. 


	2. The Injusticed League (2)

I smell the scent before I hear the footsteps. I hear my own bindings chink and ring as metal scratches metal; moving my body into a more upright, ready position.  
  
My loud growling continues, having long started before they even entered my hallway. That's right- my hallway. There isn't any other being on this floor- I was too much for the prey to handle. I still am.  
  
I see two of the coats dragging a young, black-feathered, and winged female body. I catch my breath. I've seen her before. She passes by my cell at least twice a day.  
  
I see tears in her eyes. I see her bruises. I see the coats slightly smirking. And I see myself, my own wrists and ankles bound to the wall, doing nothing. It's one thing to cage an animal; it's another to break its spirit.  
  
I look out the clear plexi-glass wall of my cell and the clock tells me it's 6:02 p.m. I feel a slight tingle of change vibrate down my spine. I decide it's time to do something. My anger, my hate, and my instinctive mind take over as I become a shadow. Black polished fur sprouts from my Caucasian skin, my shoulder blades snap backwards, and my gut is suspended in the middle between my front paws and my back legs. My skull narrows and my teeth lengthen. A tail forms and my hands thicken and claws split from were nails once were. Half-way into the transformation, the change stops and lingers.  
  
The shadows of the coats and the girl disappear from my view. I hear her wail and whimper as they kick her again to her feet. My nose wrinkles in distaste as I look at my metal bindings. I give them one good yank, and they snap from their anchors in the wall. With a beastly roar that shakes the building's foundations, I pummel myself into the plexi-glass wall and shatter it.  
  
The coats look at me in a frozen moment of surprise. I got up off the floor and the messy remains of the wall, shaking the momentary pain out of my head. I see the girl's blue eyes and I watch her as she stares at me. But all she does is look at me with a blank stare. She is not afraid.  
  
The higher-up coat shouts, the first to wake-up from his frozen reverie, and snaps the second into attention. He smashes a glass compartment on the side of the wall, setting off an alarm that echoes in my ears and makes me yowl in pain. He pulls out a tranquilizer gun and fires, getting me in the neck. I lash out instinctively from the pain and my claws shred right through his cloak and into his flesh, spinning him around. He fires two more shots into my chest, but all he's doing is maddening the beast. I slash at him again and this time he's down for good.  
  
The second reaches for the gun, but the intelligent part of me knows I have to deal with him before he gets to it. I grab him with one swipe of my black claw and bite him, shaking my head back and forth so my teeth sear through and destroy the prey's soft white belly. But the taste of his blood in my mouth burns my tongue and I spit the body out before anymore of the red liquid could make its way down my throat.  
  
Suddenly, I feel like someone spun my world around. I shake my head to straighten it out, but it seems to spin faster. I try to bring both of my paws to my head but my muscles seem sluggish. I knew that it would only be a matter of seconds before I was a giant sleeping kitty.  
  
I felt a cool, sober touch on my arm and looked down to see what it was. A mass of red curls and the bluest eyes filled my vision.  
  
"Please," the black winged girl pleaded, "Help me."  
  
I felt the sluggishness of the drugs seep away.  
  
"You're the only one who can help me," her voice in my head said. "They want to hurt me. Please, help me get away from them. Please?"  
  
In her eyes I could not move, and with her voice in my head my animal instinct froze. Who was this girl?  
  
My instincts buzzed in the back of my head. Footsteps- running, coming this way. I felt the girl slump in my arms and instinctively knew she was unconscious. Tearing the tranquilizer darts from my body with one paw, I scooped her into my body with the other. I began to run down the hallways, charging through glass, busting through doors, and madly attacking people to find my way out. It was all one massive minute of red to me in my mind, and all I thought about was my need to escape and be free. To be free. 


	3. The Injusticed League (3)

"See ya tomorrow morning Dave," she said holding the door open. "If you don't get that special finished it's your ass, not mine."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," a masculine voice replied from the studio a short distance away.  
  
Eboni smiled and let the door slam behind her as she walked out into the street. It was around seven o'clock and the sun lingered its golden head for a few more seconds before disappearing over the lake's shimmering edge. She yawned, glad her shift was done. She slipped on her jacket and started her walk down a series of dark alleys alone.  
  
It wasn't that she was a 'lone wolf' and it wasn't because she liked the dark because, in truth, she rather despised it. She walked through the dark alleys because they were her neighborhood; her past. If you asked her about it, you'd hear a tossed salad of complaints, cussing, and rage. She wouldn't admit it to you, but for all her show, Eboni missed the happiness and joy of the memories she had here.  
  
It's not like she had a rough life. She had a nice apartment, a decent job, and a couple of buddies she always went clubbing with. Overall, she led a pretty average life. And then she'd tell you about Rae.  
  
"It's pretty quiet tonight," Eboni muttered to herself, "Must be a full moon or something." Eboni stopped walking and raised her head, looking past the tall building silhouettes and into the dark sky for the moon's familiar white face.  
  
Before her eyes she saw a flash of black shiny fur and enormous blue eyes that into lips mouthing "Help me" over and over again.  
  
Eboni's pupils were totally black and she grasped her own head, shaking it for control over the vision, but the vision repeated itself three times before she could gain control.  
  
Eboni Jacobs fell top her knees in the street, hot tears streaking down her checks. Rae. She had to tell Rae. She would know what to do.  
  
Eboni stood up and jogged down the rest of the streets. She was about to make her final turn when a flash of shiny black fur caught her attention. An oversized panther froze in front of her, its claws digging into the alley's silt, ready to pounce.  
  
"Whoa, alright cat, I don't want to hurt you, but you even drool on me and I'll make sure you never walk again."  
  
The panther hissed at her, shifting its shoulder blades, ready to strike.  
  
Eboni was about to move into a defensive position when she noticed the panther was bleeding, panting very hard, and its muscles were shaking with exhaustion. If she focused on it harder, she could see impressions in the fur where bruises must be underneath and on its back the panther had.. a pair of black-feathered wings?  
  
The wings seemed to slide off the panther's back and fall to the ground. Eboni changed her focus to the wings and discovered the shadowed form of a teenaged-girl. Eboni's eyes widened and she took a hew steps toward it, but the panther suddenly hissed and Eboni stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"I just want to help her, alright," Eboni angrily shouted at the cat, "So just back off for a minute." The animal allowed Eboni to walk up to the girl, but it growled louder all the same.  
  
"Oh, shut up," Eboni mumbled under her breath. She extended her arm and rolled the winged body over. The face- those eyes! She knew who this girl was! Her face had been in her vision! 


	4. The Injusticed League (4)

The air itself seemed to rot from its own sewer-y stench, clouding up and misting and causing all of the metal equipment to rust at an accelerated pace. The only light in the room was from the few computer monitors' screensavers, and even then the light seemed to shiver from the intensity of the smell.  
  
Down in this world of distaste and grunge, a shadow rocked back and forth. The chair squeaked as a brown, spiky-haired person wearing shades, a black t-shirt, army camouflage pants, and black leather combat boots tapped his fingers together in thought.  
  
A red light blinked and the figure stopped rocking. He put a headphone set over his head and bent the attached microphone an inch away from his mouth. He licked his lips. He reached out and pressed a button.  
  
"Hotline," he said in a soft low voice, "Password please."  
  
"From the tribe of Judah, twelve thousand sealed," a harsh voice from the phone muttered.  
  
"Soon I will come again," the brown-haired person responded, directly from memory.  
  
"We need your help," the voice scowled.  
  
"You usually do," the boy responded smugly.  
  
"The only reason you're still operating is because of us," the voice retorted angrily.  
  
"So you say."  
  
"You think you have something on us? One phone call and we can nail your ass," the voice shouted enraged.  
  
"Challenge accepted," the young man responded. He smiled as he heard the voice count to ten in the background, trying to control its anger.  
  
"Look," the voice began again, "There's been a breakout at the Bush Tech Medical Research Facilities. Some 'patients' (what the government secretly knows as human lab rats) escaped from the research institute without a trace."  
  
The young man immediately frowned as his mind calculated, memorized, and downloaded the information.  
  
"So why do you need me?"  
  
"This matter is too private for the F.B.I. to be allowed jurisdiction on the case, and the C.I.A. is a little too upper-crust for this type of case."  
  
"So you need someone quiet and ruthless?" The man smiled again. "It's going to cost you."  
  
"The government's willing to spend five grand to make sure the job gets done. They won't tolerate any screw-ups."  
  
"I don't want your money," the man said. "I guess you'll have to find someone else."  
  
"There is no one else," the voice argued, its tone raised. "You either do it or we'll put you down!"  
  
"It's been nice chatting with you but-"  
  
"Hold on, hold on one God damned minute," the voice shouted. "What is it that you do want?"  
  
The young man's smile grew into a wide maniacal grin. "I want all access to government arsenals, files, and online databases."  
  
"My superiors will never-"  
  
"Have a nice-"  
  
"DAMN YOU CHRISTIAN DAMN YOU! Alright, alright, I'll get you the access you need. The full report will be e-mailed to you accordingly."  
  
"George?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I would have taken the money."  
  
"Fuck you, Christian."  
  
"You always do say that," Christian replied, reaching over and pressing a button; terminating the connection. He sat there for a few minutes, barely breathing and totally motionless. Then after taking a deep breath he began to rock back and forth in his chair, tapping his fingers. The computer monitors' light died as they shut themselves down. 


End file.
